Draco's Burning Question
by Ms. Sorostitute
Summary: Five years after Voldemort's downfall, Draco is having difficulty adjusting to his new life. However, he has his sexy and seductive wife to keep him entertained and help him reform from his darker days. Detailed lemons with Draco :  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Five years after the war, Draco is married to a beautiful and captivating witch, Vivienne. She is his everything, yet he has a burning question for her. Filled with lemons and lemony goodness! A one-shot, but it reviews are good I may continue it. This is my first fanfic, so be kind please! Review!**

***********NOTE I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER OR STORY AND I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO J.K. ROWLING********* **

**Enjoy ;)**

Draco Malfoy watched his wife with a ravenous hunger in his eyes as she knelt down on their hardwood bedroom floor. A delicate silk slip just barely covered her butt, and Draco was intoxicated by the sight of her fleshy round cheeks. His mind raced with erotic, enticing ideas, but one in particular buzzed in his head.

She muttered to herself while sorting through a pile of papers, paying little attention to her husband watching her from their four-posted bed. Vivienne Malfoy's mind was completely absorbed in the task at hand: finding a flyer for her favorite shoe store in Diagon Alley. The flyer advertised a fabulous pair of dragon skinned pumps which she felt was a necessity to her wardrobe and had to be purchased immediately.

Quickly loosing his patience, Draco called out to his wife, "Darling, why don't you stop making a mess on the floor and come to bed already." He patted the empty spot on the bed next to him.

Not even bothering to turn around, Vivienne replied, "Draco, I simply _must_ find this shoe advertisement! If I bring in the flyer tomorrow when we go shopping, I can get an extra handbag for free!" After a moments pause, she exclaimed, "Aha!" and stood up clutching an atrociously pink paper. Vivienne smiled at her husband in triumph before placing the flyer on the bedside table.

As she drew closer to the bed, Draco licked his lips greedily. Draco had immediately married his wife after the war, and he has savored every day since. He had fallen for her hard and fast, and doesn't doubt for a second that he could have never survived the post-war era without her. In many ways, Vivienne was his saving grace. The wizarding world did not forget the Malfoy's dark past, and the once prominent family started to become outcasts in society. That was until Draco met Vivienne and his fate was sealed forever.

Vivienne had every quality Draco could have ever asked for in a wife. She came from a wealthy, pureblood family. And, unlike the Malfoy's, her family had fought on the winning side of the war, and her family was very well connected. Her charm and wit was unsurpassed by any other witch he had encountered, and even after five years of marriage, Vivienne could make him succumb to his knees with one passionate kiss. The feeling of her petite, yet curvaceous body pressed up against his made his heart hammer in his chest. When her soft, supple skin, or lusciously long golden locks swept over his skin, he broke out into a light, nervous sweat. Yes, Draco Malfoy was very much so in love with his wife, and yet tonight he was extra nervous. A persistent thought raced through his mind.

Vivinne climbed into bed next to her husband and curled up next to him. With her large, stunningly green eyes, she looked up at him and asked, "You'll still go to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," Draco replied, then cupped her face and kissed her forehead gentley.

"Good," Vivienne said quickly before beginning to climb on top of Draco while he sat with his back against the headboard. "Now let's have a little fun before bed…" She kissed him lightly on the lips as she positioned herself so she sat directly on his lap.

Nothing but his silk boxers and her silk panties separated their most private areas, and the hot moist contact aroused her and caused her to deepen the kiss. Playing along, Draco's hands drifted to her smooth thighs, and he squeezed them passionately as he became more and more intoxicated by her kiss. Her hands twisted his white blonde hair as her blood pulsed quickly and her body ached for more.

That persistent thought popped back into Draco's mind, just as Vivienne dropped her hand south to the waistline of his boxers. "Wait," he panted as he tried to stop kissing her. "Wait, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What, Draco? Can't it wait?" Vivienne replied, exasperated, as she continued in earnest to kiss his neck.

"Well, now would actually be the perfect time to talk about it." He paused, and when she didn't interrupt him, he continued. "You see, I was thinking today. And we've been married five years now. That's quite a long time, and ah—you see—"

"Get to the point," Vivienne said quickly, suspicion and uncertainly suddenly consuming her. That's not the way you start out a pleasant conversation.

"No no!" Draco stammered apologetically. "It's nothing like that! It's just… well…"

"Well?"

"Well I kind of want to start thinking about starting a family. Like having a kid and whatnot. The two of us. Yeah." Draco mumbled quickly, immediately becoming red as if he had just revealed his innermost secret.

Vivienne was taken back in surprise. She and Draco had talked about having children, and agreed the day would eventually come, but she never thought he would want kids so quickly. She was unsure how she felt about the idea, so she laughed it off nervously.

Leaning forward, she kissed Draco seductively again. "We can at least practice for now. And besides, who knows what could happen." It was her best attempt to avoid continuing the conversation. Before he could reply, she kissed him with all of the passion she could muster, as she attempted to draw her husband's mind back to the task at hand. As her hands went back to playing with his hair, very slowly she began to move and grind her hips into his. She could feel him grow hard against her, and she knew he only had one thing on his mind now.

Breaking the kiss for just a moment, Vivienne maintained eye contact with Draco, as she sat back and lifted her slip up and over her head. She tossed it carelessly to the floor, knowing that Bitty, her house elf, would pick it up in the morning.

Draco was elated, as his eyes took in the sight of Vivienne's perfect, large heavenly breasts. He was excited to see her nipples were hard as rocks, and his hand instinctively reached to grab and caress them. At his touch she tilted her head back and moaned out loud. This excited him even more, and his rough hands took hold of her thighs. In one swift motion, he tossed Vivienne onto the bed next to him and eagerly climbed on top of her, spreading open her legs with his knee.

His hot chest pressed up against hers and all she savored the extensive skin contact. Her eyes bewitched him, as his eyes bore into hers and his hand slowly migrated south. Draco's long, experienced fingers grazed against her wet opening, causing her to shutter in desire. A smirk broke out across his face, knowing he knew exactly how to please his beautiful wide. His fingers worked in slow, steady circles against her nub, increasing her wetness rapidly. Vivienne moaned even louder. Gently, Draco slipped two long fingers inside her hot, and now dripping center. Pumping his fingers in a set rhythm, he knew it would only take a short time before she would cry out and cum in ecstasy. Sure enough, after only a minute of work, Vivienne arched her back, and screamed as her toes curled and eyes rolled back.

Sensing the time was right, Draco grabbed hold of his shaft and guided it to her opening. The tip of his hard member rubbed up against her swollen clit and she sighed in response. Wanting all of him, Vivienne suddenly grabbed hold of his butt and pulled him to her with all her strength. His erection drove into her, fast and deep and she cried out in pleasure. Draco loved it when his wife took control, and he gave into exactly what she wanted as he pumped in and out of her in hard, slow thrusts. As he found a steady rhythm, he gained speed, causing the headboard to slam against the wall.

"Oh… Fuck… Draco… Harder!" was all she could manage as she lay with her back on the bed, taking everything he could give her. The smell of his sweat mixing with hers, plus the scent of their sex intoxicated her and her nails dug into the flesh on his back.

As he railed into her, she came once, twice, three times before she realized they had been making love for well over thirty minuets. Wanting to give her husband a big finish, she wrapped her legs around his waist, slowed him down, and squeezed her kegel muscles as hard as she could. After holding back for so long, this immediately sent him over the edge, and he came, his thick, warm cum spreading inside her. He collapsed on top of her in exhaustion, then shifted his weight to make her comfortable while holding her in his arms.

After lying there for several minuets, Vivienne carefully rolled out from underneath Draco and reached for her wand on the bedside table. She pointed the tip to her still, throbbing nether region, and meticulously mumbled a charm. Draco watched her, and knew that she was simply casting a birth control spell, but the action still made him uncomfortable. Did she think he wasn't serious when he said he wanted to have children now? Did she not want to have children with him anymore? These thoughts zoomed around in his head as Vivienne extinguished the lights and curled up next to him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) I wrote a second chapter, but I am not sure where to go from here. Any suggestions? Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW AND PROVIDE FEEDBACK :)**

***********NOTE I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER OR STORY AND I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO J.K. ROWLING***********

Vivienne lay awake the next morning, staring up at the emerald canopy over the bed. The sun had barely begun to rise, and the room was still fairly dark and all was quite in the stone manner, aside from Draco snoring softly beside her. He lay flat on his back, with his arms stretching out around him, still fast asleep in a good night's rest. Vivienne hadn't been so lucky. She tossed and turned all night, thinking about what Draco had asked her. Never before had she felt such a strange mixture of intense emotions all at once. Excitement, fear, anxiety, hope, insecurity, and desire influenced every thought and image that entered her head. All night her brain wouldn't stop buzzing, and now as she lay awake pondering, she could only anticipate what would come next. Of course Draco would bring up the baby topic again, but she still didn't know what she would tell him.

Vivienne heard the bedroom door squeak open and the pitter pat of tiny feet entering the room. Bitty carefully placed a tray with tea and breakfast on an ottoman by the fireplace.

"Smells delicious. Sausage?" Vivienne asked in barely a whisper.

Bitty immediately yelped and spun around, evidently startled. "Mistress Vivienne! Bitty didn't know you were awake!"

Vivienne rolled over onto her side so she could see the tiny elf in her worn, flowery pillowcase. "I didn't mean to startle you, dear. It smells scrumptious."

"Bitty made sausage for Master Draco and eggs with extra cheese for Mistress Vivienne!" the house elf squeaked, seeking approval for her carefully prepared breakfast. "Is there anything else you would like Bitty to do while you go to Diagon Alley with Master Draco?"

"No, just the usual housework. Thank you, Bitty, I will see you when we get home." Vivienne smiled at the tiny creature, politely dismissing her from the room. The elf dipped low in a clumsy curtsy before skipping out of the room.

Vivienne sighed and rolled back over in bed to face Draco who was still sound asleep. She contemplated her husband and came to the conclusion that because of last night's revelations, he was indeed a complex man. When she had first met Draco, he had nothing, and kept his guard up against everyone. She immediately fell in love with him when he let his guard down around her, but he found it difficult adjusting to post-war wizarding society. All of his friends before the Dark Lord's fall were now outcasts or, even worse, in Azkaban or dead. He didn't exactly have a desire to suddenly become chummy with a lot of people who had once hated him as much as he hated them. He often found it hard to keep up with his wife's extensive social life and kept his involvement in her relationships to a minimum.

The sun had risen a little more and the fresh beams of sunlight poured into the room and spilled onto the bed. The cream sheets barely covered Draco's lower half, and his muscular chest was exposed. Vivienne had to bite her lip as her eyes traced over his lower abs and marveled at how his ivory skin contrasted with the jet black sheets. Carefully, she reached over and lightly caressed his happy trail with the tips of her fingers.

Draco moaned softly and drowsily opened his eyes. When his sight became clear and his eyes fell upon his wife, he smiled and brushed the hair out of his face. "Good morning, love."

"How did you sleep?" she asked affectionately.

"Surprisingly marvelous," he replied, sitting up quickly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her swiftly on the lips, leaving Vivienne with a look of modest surprise on her face. "Mmmm smells like sausage!" And with that he scooted off the bed, walked over to the breakfast tray and began to eat without speaking another word.

It was unlike Draco to be so unusually cheerful in the morning, and it immediately raised Vivienne's suspicions. However, she brushed it off and got dressed for the day as usual. As long as he didn't bring up that damn baby talk, she was perfectly content.

!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#!~#$%^&*()

By the time Draco and Vivienne finally arrived outside of the shoe boutique, Twinkle Toes, Vivienne was close to her limit with her husband. The good mood he exuded that morning had vanished as soon as they arrive in the Leaky Caldron via Floo Powder. Not only had he snapped at the bar keeper, but he couldn't keep his snobby comments to himself when the couple bumped into a group of goblins. Every time they ran into someone she knew, he scowled and kept his mouth zipped while she chatted happily and caught up with old friends. She had tried her hardest to keep a positive attitude, but she was reaching her limit and all she could focus on was slipping her feet into the most expensive pair of shoes she could find.

Stopping outside of the shop, Vivienne turned around so quickly to face Draco that he nearly ran into her.

"Draco, darling, love of my life, I need my shoe therapy," she said in almost one breath. "Why don't you go see what is new in Borgin & Burkes and meet me back here in two hours, hmmm?"

"You know they don't have anything good in there since—"

But one long, hard look from his wife shut him up and he reluctantly turned around and walked back up the street. Vivienne smiled blissfully and walked into the shoe boutique triumphantly.

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!

Two wonderful hours, four pairs or shoes, two handbags and countless galleons later, Vivienne was satisfied and happy. She stepped outside of the boutique, shopping bags in hand, and looked around for Draco. After a moment of two, his white blond head poked through the crowed and he worked his way over to her, a smirk upon his face. Good, she thought, at least he is in a better mood!

"I see you treated yourself," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "I picked up a few things myself! I thought they got cleaned out of the good stuff after the war, but I was wrong!"

"I got some sexy new shoes that I can model for you later…" Vivienne dropped her voice low and got up on her tip toes to whisper in Draco's ear. "Maybe I'll wear the shoes and just the shoes…"

"Well then we better get out of here as quickly as possible," Draco replied excitedly, and gave her a peck on the lips before turning to head down the street.

They only made it a few yards down the street before Vivienne heard something behind her. After a moment or two, she realized someone was calling her name.

"Yoo-hoo! Viv! Hey Viv! Turn around!"

Even though the street was crowded, Vivienne managed to turn around just in time to see a waving hand attached to a head a bushy brown hair poking out of the crowd. Next to her was a tall, lanky fellow with bright red hair. Vivienne could feel Draco immediately tense as Hermione and Ron waved in their direction.

"Do we have to talk to them? Can't we just leave before they see us?" Draco pleaded, his obvious discomfort showing on his face.

Vivienne smiled and waved back. "Melin's beard, Draco! They've already seen us, and I happen to be friends with them, even if you never were. So yes, we have to say hi."

The crowd between them began to thin and Hermione and Ron made their way over to where they stood. Draco was still stiff as a board beside her, so Vivienne slipped her hand into his and squeezed it for support. The last few people stepped out of the way, and Draco and Vivienne could see the couple in full view. The color drained from Vivienne's face, and Draco made an audible gasp of disgust.

Ron walked up, smiling in Vivienne's direction, holding the hand of a very pregnant Hermione.

_Oh shit…_ was all Vivienne's brain could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellloooo darlings! Here is chapter three of my story. I think I know which direction I am going with it, but I would still love to hear feedback. I would like to add more lemons eventually! I am open to ideas for the story, so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **

***********NOTE I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER OR STORY AND I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO J.K. ROWLING***********

"How have you been, Vivienne? I haven't seen you in ages!" Hermione beamed as she and Ron came to a halt in front of them. She was absolutely glowing as she absentmindedly rubbed her hand over her protruding belly. Beside her, Ron was as tall as ever, but had filled out in the five years since Hogwarts. Vivienne couldn't help but smile back at Hermione as she looked at the pair of her old friends. While she had never been particularly close with Ron, she had spent many a night cooped up in the library with Hermione. Their shared passion for excellent grades was the foundation for a pleasant and congenial friendship.

"I—I mean we have been doing fabulous!" Vivienne replied, instinctively including her husband. He placed a hand on his torso, and leaned against him only to realize he was still stiff as a board beside her. She knew her husband was no longer her sweet Draco, but instead had reverted to his old Malfoy ways. "Draco just got a promotion at the Ministry and now he is assistant to the senior understudy to the Minister!"

"So you're the assistant of an assistant?" Ron smirked, testing the waters.

Draco's hand instinctively twitched towards his wand, but Hermione chided her husband and the small action went unnoticed. Draco's tempter was reaching a near boiling point. He was absolutely furious that his wife was not only friends with his former enemies, but now she is INSISTING he casually talk to them as if they had no past. And there they were in front of him, gloating in their happiness while last nights confrontation was still fresh on his mind. Hermione's pregnancy made him sneer in disgust.

"How far along are you?" Vivienne cautiously asked, trying to ease the tension of the situation.

"About seven months now! This is our first, but we plan on having several more in the future." Hermione smiled serenely, and Ron kissed the top of her head. It was enough to make Draco feel physically ill.

"Better hope its not a ginger like its father, eh Granger?" Draco scoffed haughtily, nodding in her direction.

"Actually, I took Ron's last name when we got married, Draco," Hermione replied as her smile faltered. Even though she was trying to take the high road and not stoop to his level, Ron took the bait.

"Pay some respect to my wife, Malfoy," Ron spat back. "You know, she still has scars from that horrid Aunt of yours, may she rest in pieces."

Although Draco had never particularly cared for his aunt, Bellatrix, this last jab at his family sent him over the edge and he immediately grabbed for his wand. Ron, however, was just as quick and soon the pair were glaring at each other, wands poised and ready.

Hermione and Vivienne immediately burst out in protest and tried to console their outraged husbands. After a few hurried apologies and horrified glances, the two couples split up and walked in opposite directions down the street.

"I cannot—I just—How could—" was all Vivienne could manage as she marched through Diagon Alley, dragging her husband by the hand behind her.

"Oh, come on! You can't possibly blame me!" Draco snapped in defense. "He egged me on. And that Mudblood, did you _see _ her?"

Vivienne stopped and turned so fast that Draco nearly ran into her. "Don't you talk about my friends like that. Times have changed Draco, and I thought you had too." And with that, Vivienne ended their conversation and refused to speak to her husband until they were home.

**Please review! I'd love to hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy jabbed at the food on his plate with his fork, just moving it around in circles rather than eating it. He had no appetite after the afternoon he had just endured. After his confrontation with Ron and Hermione, his wife had refused to speak to him all the way home, and immediately locked herself in the study once they had reached Malfoy Manor. He was surprised when she emerged from the room to join him at the dining table for an elaborate meal prepared by Bitty. He was even more surprised to see she was wearing his favorite little black dress with a plunging neckline that allowed his eyes to wander too far. He knew that she was up to something, but what, he wasn't quite sure.

Vivienne ate her dinner in a content silence. After locking herself in the study, she had thought long and hard about the predicament she was in. She had paced the room incessantly, trying to think of all aspects of the situation. She had her reasons for being hesitant about starting a family, and until now she had kept those reasons private. It seemed that now, however, it was inevitable and she had to share her reasons with her husband. Whether or not he would understand… well, that was a whole other matter entirely.

Vivienne finished chewing her food, and then cleared her throat softly. Draco's fork clattered against his plate as he dropped it and looked up at his wife, fearful of the onslaught of angry words that he was sure was about to come. After patting her lips delicately with her napkin, Vivienne looked up and locked eyes with Draco.

"Draco, darling, I suppose we have to talk about last night's conversation and today's incident," Vivienne began, not breaking eye contact.

Draco hesitated, not knowing what to say. He knew he was already on very thin ice with Vivienne, so he was sure to keep his temper in check. "Umm, well I suppose—umm, well…"

"I already know you're sorry, if that's what you're stammering about," Vivienne said shortly. "I am just more curious as to know _why_ you had to be so rude to my friends. Was it because of our conversation last night?"

Draco paused and thought carefully before answering her question. "Yes, I was already angry about our conversation and I guess seeing Grang—I mean _Hermione_ sent me over the edge. She was just so…big." Draco finished and looked down at his plate, ashamed.

"So you really do want to start a family, then? That wasn't just rubbish last night?"

Draco's eyes snapped up immediately, and he quickly replied, "It was never rubbish. I've thought about it for awhile now. We've already been married a decent amount of time, and I had always thought I would have a family by now." Draco faltered before continuing. "Plus, I've been receiving an increasing amount of pressure from my parents to continue the Malfoy name."

The last bit was the understatement of the century. Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy had fled the country upon the Dark Lord's downfall and had consequently left Malfoy Manor to their son and his blushing new bride. Always the doting mother, Narcissa had written to her son once a month for the past five years. At first, Draco welcomed the letters and found comfort in his mother's words and advice. This past year, however, she had begun to drop hints about him having children. The hints eventually turned into blatant and pestering questions that he didn't know how to address. In fact, the last few letters he had received contained nothing but baby talk which annoyed Draco so much that he had refused to even open the last two letters.

"Do you feel ready to be a father? For everything that it entails?" Vivienne inquired as she leaned closer in her chair. "It's more than you think, Draco."

"You know me. I wouldn't say I want this unless I _really_ wanted this. I had wanted it for some time and yet I hadn't said anything." Draco sighed and slouched slightly in his chair, crossing his arms defensively. Five years of marriage caused Vivienne to pick up on this sign, and she knew that Draco was reluctantly letting his guard down.

"And now, Weasley and Granger are having a kid, and I almost feel like they're beating us. I mean, think about it! Whenever we have DO have kids and they go off to Hogwarts, they could get bullied by the older Weasley kid!"

Vivienne's mouth opened in shock as she tried to follow her husband's thought process. She shot him a very critical look.

"Don't look at me like that!" Draco retorted in protest. "It could happen!" When Vivienne didn't reply, he continued, "And what's your deal? Why don't you want to have kids?"

"It's not that I don't _want_ kids, Draco. It's just that—well you know what happens to couples after they have kids," Vivienne said while averting her eyes.

"What is it that you think happens? The husband turns into a dragon and the wife gets fat?" Draco chuckled.

"Draco Malfoy, hold your tongue. I will never be fat. Ever." snapped Vivienne so curtly and crude that it actually turned Draco on. He loved it when his wife got feisty, and tried to conceal a smirk as he starred at the ground.

"I'm sorry, darling, I know you will never be fat." Draco tried to recover himself smoothly, but he couldn't fully hide his boyish grin. "You're beautiful, and you would only become more lovely and perfect if you were a mother."

Vivienne maintained her death stare, listening to her husband's words carefully. She thought it was cute when he tried to get out of trouble. "It has nothing to do with dragons, or anything of the sort."

"What is it then?" Draco demanded as he tried to understand his wife's reluctance.

"Life changes after you have kids. The woman's life becomes completely dedicated to raising the children while the man become even more engrossed in his work at the office. Then eventually the man will lose all interest in the woman and seek out pleasure from another, possibly a secretary…" Vivienne stopped talking when she realized she was rambling and she immediately blushed.

"So, according to your logic, if we have kids, I will eventually sleep with my secretary?" Draco smirked yet again. "You do realize that I don't even _have_ a secretary, right?"

"Argh!" Vivienne gasped, exasperated. "That's not the point Draco."

"Then what is?" Draco demanded as his voice grew louder and he stood up commandingly. "You have yet to give me a good reason as to why we shouldn't start a family. I love you with every fiber of my being. I have completely changed myself for you." As he spoke, he moved towards his wife all while his voice grew steadily louder. "I work hard every day to make sure you know that I am trying to be a better person now. Everything I do us for you! So why don't you believe me when I say that I will be here forever and all I want is to start a family with you?" He now stood, towering over his wife, out of breath from yelling. Beneath him, his wife trembled and looked up at her husband in both fear and anticipation. Draco realized he had let his temper get the best of him and he faltered and took a half step back.

Vivienne stood up so abruptly that it made Draco flinch in surprise. She threw her embroidered napkin forcibly upon her plate before she looked into her husband's eyes. "So it's a baby you want?" she asked in barely a whisper. "Then we're going to have to practice making one." And with that, she did something Draco never saw coming. With all the force she could muster, she used both of her arms to throw all of the contents on top of the table to the floor. Dishes and silverware went flying across the room, crashing loudly against the polished floor.

"Fuck me, Draco. NOW!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello little loves! I apologize for taking so long to write a new chapter, but I have been a very busy Little Monster lately **** I hope you enjoy this EXTRA lemon/smutty chapter as a little treat from me. If you like it, please review! I would love to hear from you!**

***********NOTE I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTER OR STORY AND I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO J.K. ROWLING***********

Draco Malfoy's mouth popped open with an audible noise and yet no words came to his lips. His easily spiked temper had yet to fully fade away, his heart still hammering in his chest. Just moments before, words came to him easily as he finally expressed his raw feelings to his wife, but after her last command he was utterly speechless. It wasn't anything he had expected, and it in fact contradicted most of what he learned in his marriage. Although it had only been a handful of times that he truly lost it and yelled at his wife like this, he knew the punishment to be expected was a silent cold shoulder and no sex for at least a week or two. Had Draco somehow found a magic phrase that sends his wife into primal mating mode?

Apparently, Draco took too long to answer, because Vivienne stepped forward, closing the gap between them, all the while maintaining her smoldering eye contact. "Did you not hear me properly?" Her voice was barely a whisper and it gave Draco the chills. "I _told_ you to fuck me."

A battle between pure excitement, utter bewilderment and extreme caution raged inside Draco's head as he tried to think of his next move. His wife had never been this forceful when it came to sex, and Draco was unsure how to proceed. After just a moment, he reached out his hand and cupped his hand under her chin. Very slowly and gently, he brushed his lips against hers and gave her several light kisses on the mouth. To his dismay, Vivienne's lips did not react to his as they usually did, but instead stayed rather still, not fully joining in on the kiss. Draco pulled back and gave Vivienne a very apprehensive look.

This time when she spoke, her voice was full and throaty, thick with passion and desire. "Well that wasn't what I was expecting, but at least it's a start."

Draco wrinkled his brow and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Vivienne's hands were on his chest, pushing him with all of her strength. Completely unprepared, Draco stumbled backwards, the back of his thighs collided with the mahogany dinning room table with a sudden sharp pain. His wife wasn't done, however. Hands still on his chest, Vivienne kept pushing as hard as she could, until she threw Draco onto the table, so that he was lying on his back.

Draco lay on the table, now completely flabbergasted as his wife leaned over him with a devilish grin. "Now that I have you where I want you…" Vivienne grinned widely as she swept her hair out of her face.

"Viv—"

"Did I say you could talk?" Vivienne's expression turned rapidly to pure rage as she snapped loudly at Draco. "I'm the one in charge here! You do as I say. You only speak when spoken to. Got it?"

Draco began to tingle with excitement at the prospect of being completely dominated by his tiny, yet powerful wife. All his life, he had been the bully and had been in charge. For once, he was getting a taste of his own medicine and he seemed to really like it.

Vivienne raised her eyebrows, obviously expecting an answer. "Yes…?" Draco replied very quietly.

She slammed her hand down on the wood table so hard that the noise was like a gunshot and Draco twitched involuntarily. This didn't go unnoticed by Vivienne, who smirked in response. "Yes, what, Draco?"

"Yes ma'am!" Draco sputtered quickly, getting more excited by the moment.

"Good lad. You're really quite adorable when you're scared," Vivienne broke character just for a moment as she smiled sweetly down at her husband. But just as quickly, however, her face changed back to a haughty, passionate desire as her fingers hooked under the straps to her black dress. As slowly as possible, Vivienne slipped the straps down over her shoulder and over her body to the floor.

If Draco thought he was excited, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He licked his lips hungrily as his eyes took in the sight of Vivienne towering over him. Her black leather corset was as tight as it would go, causing her breasts to spill over the top with the most wonderful cleavage Draco had ever seen. A tiny, black lace thong was barely enough to cover her private area, and Draco had visions of ripping it off with his teeth. To top off the whole outfit, Vivienne wore thigh-high fishnet stockings and five inch black stilettos. Draco's blood began to pump even faster, and he knew he was getting hard.

Slowly and confidently, Vivienne crawled on top of the table, placing a knee on either side of her husband so that she straddled him. Vivienne leaned down and forcibly pressed her lips against Draco's. This time, the kiss was so passionate and so demanding that it was almost like a battle between their tongues. At just the right moment, Vivienne drew away, biting on his lower lip affectionately and tugging on it just slightly. Draco groaned in pure desire. Instinctively, his hands reached for either side of her waist to help with the momentum of her grinding into his crotch.

Feeling his hands upon her, she immediately snapped up and grabbed them. "Did I _say_ you could touch me?" she asked testily. With her nails digging into his wrists, Vivienne took his hands and pinned them against the table above his head. Draco couldn't help but smirk in anticipation and excitement. Vivienne leaned down and kissed him passionately once again, but this time she was sure to grind slowly and sensually into his growing member.

Vivienne trailed kisses across his cheek, down his jaw and to his collar bone. Here she playfully nibbled and sucked on his porcelain skin, causing a little love bite to appear. Her lips continued to travel over to his earlobe, where she kissed it and blew on it gently, sending shivers down his spine. She whispered, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk right for a week."

Sitting back up again, Vivienne busied herself with unbuckling and unbuttoning his pants. She tugged at them earnestly, until they were pulled down to his ankles while his erect member pitched a tent in his boxers. Very carefully, she reached inside the top of his boxers and wrapped her hand around his now throbbing penis. Moving excruciatingly slow, she ran her hand up and down his smooth shaft, playfully flicking at the tip. Draco couldn't help but groan in frustration. She pushed his erection through the slit in the front of his boxers, so it stood erect and exposed. "Mmmm, hello there. You look big and lots of fun…" Vivienne smiled greedily at his cock and Draco swelled with pride at her praises.

With a firm grip, Vivienne moved her hand up and down in a rhythmic motion and Draco's breathing soon became ragged and uneven. Using her thumb, Vivienne rubbed his bit of pre cum over his tip and Draco exhaled loudly. At this rate, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last, but her dominance made him too afraid to say anything.

Sensing her husband was close to finishing, she stopped abruptly and released her hand. "Oh, you're not ready yet." Without hesitation, Vivienne slipped her hand down to her panties ripped them off in one fluid motion. It was by far the hottest thing Draco had ever seen, and Vivienne had counted on that. Of course, he didn't need to know about the charm she had cast on them to make them easier to rip before putting them on. Once again, she gripped his shaft and guided it to her wet opening. She ran it in slow circles against her clit and moaned in pleasure. It was driving Draco mad with desire as she teased him, barely letting the tip in.

In one fast motion, Vivienne sat down hard on his cock and let him enter her all at once. For a brief moment, they both closed their eyes in sheer ecstasy as that first moment finally came. Vivienne savored the moment for just a short while before she began to grind in circles, tossing her head back. Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head as this gratifying sensation engulfed him completely. As she continued, she gained momentum and felt her heart hammer harder than ever. Faster and faster she went, and soon she felt that familiar tightness in her lower abdomen. Within moments, she was sent over the edge, and she screamed out his name at the top of her voice. Her toes curled as she slowed down and milked her orgasm. After coming to a complete stop, Vivienne quickly jumped off her husband, slipped off the table and stood next to it.

"Get up. We're switching positions."

She didn't have to say it twice as Draco immediately stumbled off the table and finally shook his pants all the way off. The devilish grin was back upon her face once again as she pulled Draco to her by the hips. Instinctively, Draco bent slightly to come in for a kiss. Vivienne had a different plan, however, and she quickly spun around and laid her stomach on the cool table. Looking over her shoulder, she nodded slightly and gave Draco permission to proceed. Draco placed his hands on either side of her hips and slowly entered her from behind. This new position was a wonderfully different sensation, and Draco didn't know how much longer he would able to last. Without thinking twice, Draco began to pump in and out at a very quick pace. When Vivienne began to cry out, begging for more, Draco pumped harder and drove his member into her as hard as possible. Vivienne couldn't get enough of the passion and thoroughly enjoyed being railed by her husband. Her kegel muscles clamped down on his member as she orgasmed again with a ferocity that shook her whole body to the core. Draco came soon after her, spilling his warm seed into her body, collapsing on top of her back in exhaustion. They both stayed in that position, half standing, half laying on the table until their breathing became normal again.

Vivienne broke the silence first. "I hope we have a girl first."

Draco smiled and buried his face into his wife's hair. Her simple statement made him the happiest wizard in the world.

**I hope y'all enjoy! Please review and be kind. Loves!**


End file.
